


NC-17 Three Corners

by thatceliachick



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatceliachick/pseuds/thatceliachick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut-biscuit. Reyes, Skinner and Doggett get much, much closer. Oh, and there's the dreaded "trapped in a hotel during a blizzard" thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NC-17 Three Corners

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17. m/m/f explicit interaction. If you're underage or opposed, go away. Written a long time ago and posted elsewhere under teh pseud PegE

**Title: Three Corners: Snowblind**

 

Monica Reyes looked out the hotel room window and confirmed, for the umpteenth time, that it was indeed still snowing. It was February and they were in upstate New York; the weather should not have caught them by surprise.

 

But the three of them – she and John Doggett and Walter Skinner – were all dismayed to learn they would be trapped here, just a few miles outside Buffalo, for at least another night until the snowplows could dig them out. They had managed to snag the last two rooms at the Holiday Inn.

 

Monica still wasn't sure why they were here in the first place, even though she'd spent the last two days in seminars and workshops on building interpersonal work relationships and strengthening teamwork.

 

Doggett had just snorted when he looked at the syllabus and Skinner had frowned a little more intensely. But orders were orders, and here they were, watching the snow fall. It could be six feet deep by morning, the TV weather guy said, much too cheerfully for Monica's liking. She hated winter. She hated cold. She hated snow.

She really hated upstate New York. The animosity was the only thing keeping her from dying of hypothermia, she decided, and worked harder on it.

 

A knock at the door distracted her from her evil thoughts. Doggett stood in the hall. "We're going to dinner. Wanna join us?"

 

She looked back at her view of the parking lot, and then shrugged. "Sure. Let me get my purse."

 

Skinner nodded politely to her as the three of them headed for the hotel restaurant. Monica was never sure what to make of the A.D., or whether to trust him. He was one of the few people she couldn't read at all, and she found that frightening and attractive, all at once. She had looked up once during a meeting and found him studying her. Their eyes had met momentarily until she looked away, surprised that he hadn't been looking right through her. She hadn't realized she had registered at all with the man.

 

So she concentrated on giving him concise, condensed field reports and updates. Skinner didn't seem to require small talk, though they talked about books sometimes. He liked history and science; she preferred religion and folklore.

 

"Any news from Washington, sir?" Doggett asked as they waited for a table.

 

"I think they've finally figured out we're not back yet," Skinner said dryly. "And there's an assistant U.S. attorney in North Carolina who wants your head on a platter, Agent Reyes; she doesn't think she can prosecute someone for pretending to be a werewolf."

 

"It's been my experience that prosecutors lack imagination, sir," Monica said. "She's just not applying herself."

 

Doggett and Skinner both chuckled and Monica was very pleased with herself. Doggett laughed all the time, especially at her. Skinner's laugh sounded a little rusty. He should do that more often, she thought, and realized she liked his smile.

 

Five minutes later, they were studying the menu, and five minutes after that, the waitress was taking their order. Skinner ordered a beer, and Monica and Doggett took their cue from him, though Monica opted for a glass of red wine.

 

The waitress brought their drinks. Skinner took a sip of his beer and asked, "So, what did you think of the workshop?"

 

When Doggett and Monica both scrambled for polite answers, he laughed. "Yeah, me too. I wonder who comes up with this crap sometimes. I marked all zeros on the evaluation form."

 

They relaxed from there. Skinner and Doggett argued about sports and teased Monica about her current theory that the serial killer stalking prostitutes in Chicago was basing his kills on Jupiter's location within the twelve houses of the zodiac. She ribbed Doggett about his ties. Skinner chided them both for their expense reports.

 

"How the hell can a grown man lose three cell phones in nine months?" he asked Doggett.

 

"My predecessor lost one a month, sir," Doggett pointed out.

 

"Then you're either missing the point or way under quota, agent," Skinner shot back, and they all laughed.

 

 

Monica was almost sorry when the meal was over; she enjoyed the easy camaraderie. And she was always happy to spend time with Doggett. Too happy, she acknowledged; her feelings for her partner were becoming unprofessional.

 

"There are three seats open at the bar," Doggett said as they were leaving the restaurant.

 

"I love a trained observer," Skinner replied and led them over to the bar. It was time for another round. And another.

 

After three glasses of wine, Monica remembered she was a lightweight. A hardened Fibbie like herself should be able to hold her liquor, she thought, but there were disadvantages to living on herbal tea.

 

When the waitress came back with refills, she shook her head. "Just a Sprite, please," she said.

 

"Monica, you drink like a girl," Doggett accused her as Skinner cheerfully argued the finer points of a football game with the bartender.

 

"I AM a girl, Agent Doggett," she replied. "Or hadn't you noticed?" She hadn't intended to say that out loud, she realized, but she was just buzzed enough not to care.

 

"Oh, I noticed, Agent Reyes," he said, giving her a leisurely once-over. "Believe me, I've noticed."

 

Monica felt her face growing warm, and before she could think of a reply, Skinner was back. "Reyes, why are you blushing?"

 

Doggett started laughing and a waitress brought Monica her Sprite just in time to distract the A.D.

 

The two men finished their beer and Skinner said regretfully, "It's probably time to call it a night."

 

Skinner's cell phone rang just then, and he motioned for them to go ahead without him. It only took a few minutes before they were at Monica's door. Doggett took her key, unlocked the door and made a show of checking the room for intruders. "All clear," he said. "Not an alien bounty hunter in sight."

 

"Thank you, Agent Doggett," Monica said primly. "You're very kind."

 

He cocked an eyebrow at her and she was reminded just how blue his eyes really were. "That the best you can do?" he challenged.

 

"Well...." Monica pretended to consider for a second, then leaned over and kissed him.

 

On the cheek.

 

"Oh, c'mon, Monica. Just because you drink like a sissy...."

 

Doggett was grinning and Monica grinned right back. Then she leaned over and planted one on him. He was shocked still, for a second or two, and then he was kissing her back with enthusiasm. They wrapped their arms around each other and continued kissing, alternating fast and slow, soft and hungry. Doggett licked her lips apart and teased her tongue with his until she moaned into his mouth.

 

They drew apart, catching their breath, and, inexplicably, realized they were being watched. They turned and saw Skinner in the doorway, his face expressionless except for a gleam in his eye. Wordlessly, Skinner closed the door and locked it, and Monica saw that the gleam had turned into a twinkle. He advanced on them and they both tensed, not sure what to expect. Then Skinner slipped his arms around both their shoulders and kissed Monica, then Doggett, softly on the lips. "If we're not going to work as a team, we may as well not work at all," he said, quoting from the seminar syllabus.

 

Monica was caught somewhere between horror and arousal; she looked at Doggett and realized he was leaning more toward arousal as he leaned forward to kiss Skinner tentatively.

 

Skinner wasn't at all unsure; he kissed Doggett back hungrily and the two men shared several more kisses as Monica watched. They turned to study her and she felt her face growing hot as first Doggett, then Skinner leaned forward and kissed her. They held her fast between them, one claiming her mouth, then the other. At some point, Doggett was nibbling her lower lip and Skinner, his arms circling her waist, began nuzzling her neck and throat. She sighed at the sensation and Skinner slipped one hand into the neckline of her blouse, his hands tracing her flesh above the fabric of her bra as he began kissing her shoulders. She sighed again and Doggett began unfastening the buttons of her blouse, pulling it free from the waistband of her slacks. Skinner pulled it off completely and she slid her arms back around Doggett's neck to pull him into another kiss. This is insane, she thought.

 

Doggett lingered at her mouth for a few moments, then begin dropping kisses along her collarbone and in the cleft between her breasts. Skinner nuzzled her neck and then slid the straps of her bra down to begin kissing and nibbling her shoulders. Monica turned her head to kiss Skinner, and he fastened on her mouth instantly, slipping one hand to cup the side of her face so that she couldn't pull away until they were both breathless.

 

Doggett was kissing the soft skin just above the fabric of Monica's bra, his hands stroking her sides. Finally, mpatiently, he unfastened the front clasp of her bra and he and Skinner slid it off and let it drop to the floor. Skinner's hands slid up instantly to cup her bare breasts and Doggett bent to suckle one nipple, then the other. The two men slipped into a rhythm, Skinner teasing one nipple with his fingertips as Doggett sucked and nibbled the other ravenously. They alternated ruthlessly until Monica was almost too dizzy from their attentions to stand.

 

They drew apart before her knees buckled. Eyes closed, she leaned back in Skinner's arms, enjoying his warm bulk and the ridge of his erection pressing into her hip. He kept his arms around her waist and kissed her again as Doggett watched, smiling. When the kiss ended, Doggett took both her hands in his and began drawing Monica and Skinner in tandem toward the bed.She and Doggett were kneeling on the edge of the mattress, kissing, when her brain began to function again. Doggett left her lips and turned to begin kissing Skinner again. Monica watched them, trying to comprehend what was happening. Skinner's hard cock pressed into her back and she could see Doggett's erection tenting under the dark fabric of his trousers.

 

Oh, God, she thought, and shook her head, trying to clear it. She couldn't blame the wine, though she wanted to. Skinner and Doggett were too busy kissing to pay attention to her.

 

"I can't do this," she managed to say aloud, but her throat was so dry, her voice was barely audible, and the two men kept kissing. Doggett was loosening Skinner's tie with one hand and Skinner had slid one hand up under the waistband of Doggett's polo shirt. Maybe they wouldn't need her, she thought hopefully, watching Skinner's hand move under the gray fabric of Doggett's shirt to his nipple. Doggett groaned and turned more toward Skinner and Monica managed to slip out of their double embrace.

 

Before she could turn away to find her blouse, Skinner's arm was around her waist and he was drawing her back toward the bed. "Where do you think you're going?" he teased. "Get back here." And before she could protest, he was kissing her again, and she was melting. This time she leaned back against Doggett, who spent several sweet minutes kissing her neck and shoulders as he fondled her breasts from behind. Skinner's kisses ended and he drew away. "Let me look at you," he said, and his gaze dropped to her breasts. Obligingly, Doggett let his hands slide to her hips, leaving Skinner's view unimpeded. The A.D. let out a low wolf-whistle and Monica felt her face and chest growing hot again.

 

Doggett laughed and kissed the nape of her neck. "Is she blushing in front, Walt?"

 

"Yes, and she's gorgeous," Skinner replied, bending to kiss each breast. "Absolutely exquisite." He began tonguing one nipple and Monica groaned at the delicious sensation. She couldn't quite keep her hips still and found herself rocking between the two men.

 

"It's all right, sweetheart," Doggett whispered to her as Skinner continued laving her nipples. "We're going to take very good care of you."

 

Skinner raised his head and the two men shared a look. Skinner's hands dropped to her waist and he unfastened the waistband of her slacks. Doggett drew them down over her hips, murmuring, "Take off the shoes, gorgeous." She complied immediately and stepped out of her slacks. She and Doggett watched, breathless, as Skinner pulled off his tie and then his shirt.

 

"Your turn, blue eyes," Skinner demanded and watched appreciatively as Doggett laughed and pulled his shirt off. Monica let her eyes wander from one man to the other, admiring Doggett's wiry strength and the solid slab of Skinner's muscles.

 

Grinning, Skinner slipped one arm around Monica's shoulders. He snagged Doggett's belt with the other and pulled the younger man into a kiss. Monica could feel the heat between the two men and grew more aroused as she watched them undress each other between kisses.Doggett let his hand rest briefly in the center of Skinner's bare chest, then trailed his fingertips down the A.D's flat stomach to his navel, finally wandering along the ridge of his hipbone, then back up again. He fingered each nipple, rolling and tweaking it until the other man groaned, and then leaned forward to tongue each one in turn.

 

Both men were naked and Monica couldn't take her eyes off them as they explored each other. Their erections bulged and twitched and she wondered if they'd last long enough with each other to remember she was in the room.

 

Skinner couldn't take the teasing anymore and grasped Doggett by the shoulders, then shoved him back onto the mattress. He draped himself over the younger man and began kissing him hungrily, devouring his mouth before letting his lips wander over Doggett's throat and shoulders, then began planting kisses down the center of his stomach to just above the tip of his cock.

 

Doggett and Monica both tensed with anticipation as Skinner paused for a second then wickedly began outlining the length of Doggett's cock with the tip of his tongue. He never touched Doggett's erection, but his mouth wandered tantalizingly close and Doggett groaned in frustration and lifted his hips to try to rub his cock against Skinner's teasing mouth. The A.D. only laughed, then turned to Monica, ignoring Doggett's moan of protest.

 

"Why aren't you naked?" he asked, teasingly, and drew her into a long kiss. He steered back to the edge of the mattress, just beside Doggett. "John, she's still wearing panties."

 

"We can't have that," Doggett said. He sat up and snagged the waistband of Monica's panties with one fingertip, then drew them slowly down over hips. Skinner knelt in front of her to slide them the rest of the way down as Doggett began stroking her bare ass.

 

Monica moaned as Doggett fondled her, concentrating on the warmth of his hands until she felt Skinner's lips brush her navel. She looked down at the A.D. and he smiled up at her as his tongue snaked out to outline her belly button. Doggett kept stroking her and she watched, mesmerized, as Skinner's lips traveled lower to the dark tangle between her legs. She couldn't keep still when he softly kissed her mound and Doggett slipped out from behind her as Skinner pressed her gently down onto the bed, maneuvering her until her hips were just at the edge of the bed and she was stretched out flat on her back with Doggett lying beside her. Doggett grinned and kissed her, one hand wandering to her thigh. She spread her legs as Skinner began stroking her other thigh and glanced down to see the big man kneeling between her legs. Her eyes met Skinner's and he winked at her and leaned forward to begin outlining the lips of her pussy with the tip of his tongue. Doggett chuckled as she gasped and bent forward to kiss and fondle her breasts.

 

"I told you we'd take good care of you," he said, and began playing with her nipples, sucking and tweaking each. He took one swollen nipple into his mouth as Skinner's tongue gently flicked the length of her clit and Monica groaned and jerked her hips convulsively. She couldn't keep still and began rocking her hips urgently as Skinner fastened hungrily on the hot, wet nub of flesh.

 

The sensations were overwhelming as the two men pleasured her. Doggett stopped sucking her nipples to murmur, "You love this, don't you, gorgeous? Having your nipples and your clit sucked at the same time like this. Walt loves it too; he's eating you up, isn't he, just gorging on you. He's been hungry for you for a long time, I can tell." He rolled and pinched her nipples more firmly and she almost sobbed as Skinner brought her closer and closer to orgasm. Her legs were wrapped around Skinner's shoulders now, and her hips were completely off the bed as she thrust shamelessly toward his greedy mouth. "You're going to come so hard for us, aren't you, baby?" And Doggett gently bit one nipple as Skinner thrust two fingers into Monica's pussy, never missing a beat as he kept tonguing her.

 

It was all too much, Doggett's raspy murmur and skilled fingertips and Skinner's hungry mouth and hands working her to the brink of insanity, then pushing her over the edge as she finally came, crying out as each wave of pleasure rushed over her.

 

Skinner kept lapping at her clit until she went limp, then he stretched out beside her. Monica closed her eyes and floated, just barely aware of the two men on either side of her. When she opened her eyes, they were kissing again, arched over her. Doggett licked Skinner's lips, tasting Monica. "Mmmm," he said appreciatively. "You're both delicious."

 

They glanced down and saw her and Skinner bent to kiss her. She opened her mouth to him immediately, and a shiver ran up her spine as she tasted Doggett's kiss and her own juices on Skinner's tongue. When she could open her eyes again, she saw them both grinning down at her.

 

She grinned back and drew Doggett down into a leisurely kiss, wondering how to explain exactly what she wanted next.

 

When the kiss ended, she decided to just say it.

 

She reached out to take Doggett's hand. "I want you inside me," she said, then took Skinner's hand. "And I want you in my mouth. And I want you both *now*."

 

The two men looked at each other and shrugged. "You heard the lady," Skinner said, and sat up, smiling.

 

He watched Monica turn to Doggett to kiss him softly. "You're sure?" Doggett asked her softly, and she smiled and nodded. They kissed again and hugged fiercely for several seconds.

 

Skinner sat at the foot of the bed as Doggett drew Monica to her feet. He slipped behind her and drew her to the edge of the bed. Monica sighed and rubbed her hips against him, enjoying the hard length of his erection, and he gently bit her shoulder, then kissed the red mark his teeth had left. "Do you know how long I've wanted you?" he murmured, and she smiled dreamily, and said, "Show me."

 

Doggett slipped his arms around her waist and looked at Skinner, who nodded and rose to his feet to stand in front of Monica. Skinner leaned forward and kissed her, then Doggett. "Let him show you now, angel," he told Monica and drew her forward, letting her lean against him as she bent over to let Doggett enter her. She and Doggett both groaned as their bodies joined; he thrust into her once, then twice, and she held onto Skinner for dear life, afraid her knees would buckle.

 

"God, you feel good," Doggett moaned, and drew her upright again. He stepped back and drew her down on top of him as he settled back onto the mattress. She sat astride him, rocking her hips gingerly at first, then more confidently and they settled into a luxurious rhythm, Doggett's arms tight around her waist. A few more thrusts, and Doggett began skillfully fingering her clit, smiling as Monica moaned with pleasure.

 

Skinner watched them and smiled, enthralled by their need for each other. "You're so beautiful together," he said, and Monica opened her eyes.

 

"Your turn, Walter," she said, and reached out to embrace him. Skinner groaned as her hands traveled down the small of his back to cup his bare ass. She pulled him closer until she could lean forward and kiss the tip of his cock. "Are you going to give me what I want?"

 

Skinner was breathless as he replied, "Anything you want, angel," and he groaned again as she took the length of his cock into her mouth. She tongued him mercilessly and soon both men were thrusting into her, filling her completely. She could feel another orgasm building and rocked faster against Doggett as she reached up to fondle Skinner's balls. The older man moaned and spread his legs farther apart, finally stepping one foot up to the mattress to give Monica better access. "Jesus," Skinner breathed as she began tonguing the tip of his cock and the sensitive spot just below the head. He could feel the small moans she was making in the back of her throat, and saw the sweat beading on Doggett's forehead. They would explode any second, he realized, and he knew he wouldn't be far behind.

 

Moments later, he felt Monica tense and then she began bucking uncontrollably between them, moaning around Skinner's erection as she came. Skinner gritted his teeth, nearly coming himself as her mouth tightened momentarily on his cock, willing himself to hold on until Monica was spent. Then it was Doggett's turn, and the younger man cried out Monica's name as he pumped savagely into her. And then Skinner was warning Monica urgently, "I'm going to... I'm going to..." and then he came, and she was swallowing his cum hungrily as he thrust into her. Sheer willpower kept Skinner from collapsing onto his bedmates. Doggett had fallen back to the mattress, his now-limp cock still deep inside Monica. Skinner slipped his arms around her shoulders, stroking her hair and murmuring wordlessly as they leaned against each other, spent. When they could all move again, Doggett withdrew gently, sitting up to slip his arms around both Monica and Skinner. Skinner slid one arm around Doggett's shoulders and the three of them embraced silently for several minutes.

 

Finally Monica spoke. "God, that was incredible." An understatement, they all thought, and hugged each other tighter.

 

"Both of you come here," Doggett ordered, drawing them down to the bed with him. He and Skinner stretched out on their sides, facing each other, and Monica snuggled between them, leaning to kiss one, then the other.

 

"Thank you," she told them both softly, and both men chuckled. "Any time," Doggett said. He slid down beside her and rested his head on her hip and Monica slipped one arm around his shoulders. Skinner reached down and pulled the covers up over the three of them, tucking Monica and Doggett in carefully. Then he reached across Monica to

take Doggett's hand, smiling when Doggett kissed his fingertips. They snuggled in sleepy contentment until Skinner's rumbling laugh drew Doggett's and Monica's attention.

 

"I was thinking I should probably re-write my evaluation form," he said.

 

 

**II: Three Corners: Digging Out**

 

Monica Reyes wasn't sure whether it was the sound of running water or someone nuzzling her shoulder that woke her.

 

Before she opened her eyes, she realized the noise was the shower in her hotel room. She had to open her eyes to figure out that the source of the nuzzle was her boss, Assistant Director Walter Skinner. She was curled snugly against his chest and had to look up to see him. He smiled when their eyes met. "Morning, angel," he said, and

kissed her forehead, then relaxed back against the pillows to watch her.

 

Oh, God, she thought, staring at his broad bare chest, mainly because she couldn't bring herself to make eye contact.

 

It took several more seconds for her to realize the occupant of the shower was her partner, John Doggett.

 

Oh, shit, she thought, and started looking for an escape route, but Skinner chose to kiss her again just at that moment, and Monica stopped thinking altogether.

 

She melted under his kiss and soon his mouth wandered to her throat and then her shoulders. "Oh, yes," Monica sighed as he began kissing and sucking her nipples and her sigh turned into a moan when his hand slipped between her legs to her wet center. Skinner sought out her clit almost immediately, stroking her expertly, and she could feel the heat of an orgasm rising even as she felt his cock growing firm. She pulled him into a kiss, hungrily drawing his tongue into her mouth.

 

"I want you inside me," she whispered, and he grinned and leaned back against the pillows. She swung her leg over his hips until she was astride him, and he grasped her hips and pulled her forward, then thrust into her until she cried out.

 

"You feel so good," Monica breathed and began slowly rocking her hips against him. He reached up to fondle her bare breasts and she began teasing him, sliding away from him until only the tip of his cock was inside her, then thrusting herself slowly forward until he was buried in her.

 

"Oh, yeah," Skinner groaned. "Make it good for us both, angel." He leaned forward and began sucking her nipples and one hand slid back to her clit. The combination of his hand and his mouth and his cock meant she couldn't keep moving slowly and soon she was riding him urgently.

 

Skinner watched her moving over him, drinking in the sight of her flushed face and breasts and the fine sheen of sweat that covered her body. He could feel her growing tighter around his cock and her breathing was growing more rapid. He stroked her clit a bit more firmly and begun thrusting into her more aggressively. Monica opened her eyes to look at him as she reached the brink of orgasm and their eyes locked. A few heartbeats later, she was crying out his name as she climaxed, and Skinner watched her come until he couldn't hold back his own orgasm, shouting wordlessly as he spilled into her.

 

Exhausted, she could only fall forward against him, and they held tight for several minutes as they regained their breath. Finally, Monica began dropping kisses over the top of Skinner's head, then his face and throat. Skinner chuckled until her lips brushed his, then he pulled her into a slow, fierce kiss that left her trembling.

 

Monica shivered as she felt Skinner looking her over; his spent cock was still inside her, and she liked that he hadn't pulled out immediately. When she and Doggett had coupled the night before, he, too, had remained inside her until she was ready to let him go. She blushed at the memory, and Skinner, reading her mind, smiled, relishing the memory of her warm mouth wrapped hungrily around his cock as Doggett had taken her from behind.

 

He brushed her hair back from her face and kissed both her cheeks. "Thank you," he said softly and Monica kissed him in response. They embraced for several seconds and Skinner gently withdrew, then pulled Monica down to the bed with him as he stretched out.

 

Doggett walked out of the bathroom as Skinner and Monica were getting comfortable. He took in their flushed faces and the rumpled bedclothes and grinned. "Good to see you're getting acquainted," he said, and came forward to kiss them both. He was naked except for the towel wrapped loosely around his waist, and Monica and Skinner both admired his lean, muscular body. His dark hair was damp and spiky and there was a wonderful twinkle in his blue eyes as he stretched out beside Skinner, who was cocooned in the middle. Doggett reached across Skinner and took Monica's hand, then pressed it to his lips. "The highway patrol says the roads won't be cleared until tonight at the earliest, and there's a message on your cell phones from Washington that says we're just supposed to sit tight until it's safe to fly out," he said, and the twinkle was back. "So it looks like we're trapped here for at least another day."

 

"Oh, I hate to hear that," Skinner said. "That's a real shame." He drew Doggett into a leisurely kiss, one arm still draped around Monica. She watched them kiss, noting her own arousal with a kind of detachment. She wondered briefly why she wasn't jealous, then Skinner turned to kiss her, and she stopped wondering about anything except when they would make love again.

 

Doggett was thinking along the same lines, apparently. He cleared this throat and Monica and Skinner drew apart reluctantly. "Not to change the subject, but does anybody want breakfast?" he asked drolly.

 

"I'm starving, but I don't think we're quite ready for a public appearance," Skinner said, and Monica nodded. She could barely face these two; she wasn't ready for a crowded restaurant.

 

"Then you two relax and I'll go fetch some food," Doggett said. "And I expect to be showered with gratitude after we've eaten." He kissed each of them hungrily. "Consider yourselves warned."

 

He gathered up his clothes and went back into the bathroom to get dressed. Monica looked up at Skinner. "What do you think he has in mind?" 

 

"Whatever it is, it'll be good," Skinner said, smiling with anticipation. He couldn't wait for a full-fledged tumble with Doggett. Their exploration of each other the night before had only made him want the real thing even more.

 

Doggett came out of the bathroom again. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he said, and blew them a kiss. They watched him leave, and Skinner hugged Monica hard. "How about a shower, angel?"

 

She grinned up at him. "Sounds good. Think John left us any hot water?"

 

"If not, we'll just make our own steam," Skinner said, and kissed her slowly, sending shivers up and down her spine. "C'mon."

 

There was plenty of hot water. She and Skinner spent several minutes just admiring each other.  Monica smiled when Skinner picked up a washcloth and the soap.

 

"C'mere," he said, and she laughed at the twinkle in his eye. He ran  the soapy washcloth over her shoulders, then, very thoroughly, over her breasts, paying particular attention to her nipples. Monica moaned at the washcloth's rough texture on her still-tender nipples. "Like that?" Skinner asked and she could only nod. "Good."

 

He spent the next several minutes soaping her body, lingering at her thighs, before he turned her around to wash her back. When he got to her bare bottom, he set the washcloth aside and winked at her, then began enthusiastically massaging the lather into her skin. "Very nice," he said softly, squeezing each cheek. He traced the cleft of her ass with his long middle finger and she gasped and tensed. He moved his hand immediately, and kissed her shoulder. "Sorry," he whispered. She picked up the washcloth and turned to face him.

 

"Your turn," she said, and surveyed his solid, muscled body. Then she smiled. "I think I'd rather just use my hands," she said, and they both laughed.

 

The silken texture of his skin surprised and delighted her, and she spent several minutes teasing his sensitive nipples with her fingers and mouth. She soaped his stomach, murmuring her admiration of his tight muscle tone, and her hands slid to his thighs, and then she slipped one hand up to stroke his balls, smiling when he groaned. "Like that?" she murmured wickedly, and fondled him until his cock began twitching with interest.

 

"Jesus, woman, are you trying to kill me?" Skinner groaned, and pushed her back against the wall. "You make me wish I was 19 again." The he kissed her hard, as he ran one hand over her breasts, then

down her belly to her mound. "It's a little soon for me, angel, but let me make it good for you." He outlined the lips of her pussy with his fingertips, then began stroking her clit. Monica responded almost immediately, surprising them both. Skinner played with her until she was half-sobbing and jerking her hips toward his hand. Then he knelt in front of her. "I want to taste you again," he murmured.

 

"Oh, yes," she groaned, and opened up to him as he leaned forward to bury his face in her hot, wet center. She swung one leg over his shoulder to give him better access and cried out as his mouth fastened on her clit. She rocked her hips against him, speeding up as he slid one finger, then two up inside her. She began chanting his name like a prayer as the tension built rapidly, and she barely had time to draw a deep breath before the orgasm raced through her, leaving her writhing over Skinner's questing hands and mouth. Finally, he drew away from her, and stood up, pulling her into a warm embrace. He bent and kissed her, and she could taste her own juices on his lips and tongue.

 

When the kiss ended, she let one hand drop to his thigh, but he stopped her. "Later, angel," he said, and lifted her hand to his lips. "I just needed to please you."

 

"But, Walter – " He kissed before she could finish the sentence. "You've given me everything I need, Monica, I promise. We'll finish this when my tired old carcas scan keep up."

 

"You're not old," she protested, as he reached past her to turn off the water. They stepped out of the shower together, and he handed her a towel, then picked one up for himself.

 

"If I'm supposed to be keeping up with you and John, I'm practically ancient," Skinner said. "But I know enough tricks to take good care of you both, I promise."

 

They were both quiet as they toweled dry. Monica was a little upset by Skinner's statements; she hadn't thought of the possibility of this turning into some kind of competition.

 

She hadn't thought about it at all, except to wonder how soon they would all be back in bed together, she admitted. It wasn't like her to have such a cavalier attitude about sex. Of course, it wasn't like her to fall into bed with two men, either, she thought, not sure whether to laugh or run away.

 

"You're awfully quiet," Skinner said.

 

"I'm trying to remember where my clothes are," she lied, grinning.

 

He grinned back. "I'll find you something."

 

She had just finished toweling her hair dry when Skinner returned. He had pulled on his trousers and T-shirt. He handed her her panties and the blue dress shirt he'd been wearing the night before. "John's back with breakfast," he said, and left again to let her dress in private.

 

Skinner's shirt was miles too big, but his scent in the silky cotton was comforting and arousing at the same time, and Monica smiled as she rolled the sleeves up. She checked her hair one last time, took a deep breath and sent a small, wordless prayer heavenward. Then she walked back out into the room where Skinner and Doggett were waiting for her.

 

There were actually two beds in her room: the one they had all fallen into, and the one Doggett had turned into a picnic table for breakfast. He and Skinner were unpacking bagels and what looked like fruit salad as Monica entered. Doggett looked and saw her and smiled. "Good morning, gorgeous," he said, holding out his hand to her. She took it, and he pulled her into a slow, sweet kiss. He kissed her again and Monica was dimly aware of Skinner smiling as he watched them. She was breathless when Doggett finally drew away. He pulled her into a hug and she nuzzled his chest to hide her blush. Doggett didn't notice, but Skinner's half-hidden smile told her he had.

 

"Hope you're hungry," Doggett said, and kissed her forehead. "They didn't have any tea; I got you coffee and juice."

 

"Perfect," she said, wondering why she was suddenly so shy. She sat near the head of the bed and Doggett and Skinner settled into their own spots. Ever the gentleman, Doggett opened a bottle of orange juice, then handed it to Monica. She smiled her thanks and picked at her fruit salad as she watched the two men eat. Doggett went for the cream cheese; Skinner picked butter. Both inhaled half their bagels within a few minutes, then turned to look at her. She speared a pineapple chunk and chewed it quickly.

 

"You're not eating," Skinner said, then looked at Doggett. "She does eat, doesn't she?"

 

"Yeah, but not much," Doggett said. "She pretty much lives on soy and lettuce leaves and the occasional Polish sausage. And I had to bring her that."

 

Skinner shook his head. "That's got to change," he said. He carefully pulled the remainder of his bagel in two and handed her half. "Eat, Monica."

 

She took it automatically, noting with horror that it was literally dripping with butter. "I do too eat," she protested. "All the time."

 

"Soy is not food," Skinner said. He gave her his best A.D. look and she took a bite of the bagel. "That's better," he said, looking only slightly placated.

 

They harassed her into eating a whole bagel, and Skinner fed her a cup of fruit salad as she nestled in Doggett's arms. "Tomorrow I'm ordering you bacon and eggs," Skinner said and both men shouted with laughter when she made a face. "And hash browns," Skinner said, leaning forward to kiss her. Then he kissed Doggett softly. Monica

leaned back against Doggett's chest, glancing up to watch as the two men shared several more kisses. Doggett slipped one arm around Skinner's neck, pulling him closer into another kiss; the other arm remained around Monica's waist, hugging her tightly against his body.

 

Monica held her breath as the two men eyed each other. "I seem to recall you demanding gratitude for fetching us breakfast," Skinner said.

 

"I was just getting to that," Doggett replied and grinned. He nuzzled Monica's temple. "Can I have a kiss, gorgeous?" He stole one kiss before she had a chance to answer, then a second. He hadn't had a chance yet to tell her that she looked absolutely edible in Skinner's shirt, or how sexy her hair looked hanging loose in soft tendrils. But he'd get there soon, he decided. "Housekeeping's already been to the other room. Let's clean this up and head over there so they can get in here."

 

Together they packed up the remnants of breakfast and gathered up the clothes that were scattered around the room. Monica was about to pull some clean clothes out of her suitcase when Skinner stopped her. "You won't need those," he said, and taking her hand, he drew her through the connecting door into the room he shared with Doggett.

 

They hadn't made much of an impact in here, she decided, surveying the still-pristine room. Two suitcases were set side by side in the closet; two suits hung neatly on hangers. Neither bed looked mussed.

 

Hers looked like it had been hit by a tornado, she thought, and grinned before she could stop herself.

 

Doggett noticed her smile and had to ask. "What are you grinning about?"

 

She laughed. "Why shouldn't I be?" she said, and pulled him into a kiss, her shyness forgotten.

 

Seconds later, they were on the bed and Doggett was pulling the blue dress shirt over her head. He immediately began kissing and stroking her breasts, pausing only long enough to motion for Skinner to join them. The A.D. stretched out at Monica's right side, and Doggett was stretched out on her left. Each man began lavishing kisses and caresses on her breasts, and when they began simultaneously tonguing her nipples, Monica couldn't help but cry out. They kept suckling her as their hands wandered down her body, and at one point, two sets of fingers were stroking the lips of her pussy, then gently flicking the length of her clit. Skinner's touch was firmer, but Doggett found what Monica thought of as the "magic spot," just near the hooded tip of her clitoris, and soon she was squirming under their attentions, pleading with them to let her come.

 

They teased her for long, sweet moments, chuckling as they forced her to lift her hips high off the bed to follow their fingertips. When she didn't think she could stand another second of their torment, Doggett began stroking her more surely as Skinner began probing her wet pussy with two, then three thick fingers. Seconds later, Monica was screaming, "Yes!" as they finally allowed her to come. Her first orgasm had barely ended when Skinner began lightly stroking the super-sensitive bud of nerves at her center and she was coming again. They kept playing with her and teasing her until she was too sated to come again. When she finally opened her eyes, they were both smiling down at her.

 

"I think she liked that," Skinner said.

 

"Looks like it," Doggett said, nodding. "We'll try it again later to make sure." He bent and kissed her, then turned to Skinner. "Let's talk about what you like."

 

Skinner grinned. "I'd rather show you."

 

Doggett grinned right back. "You go first."

 

Skinner leaned across Monica and pulled Doggett into a slow, thorough kiss that shook both men to their toes. When it ended, they slid to the opposite end of the bed, and Monica watched, bemused and exhausted, as Skinner undressed her partner. The older man ran his hands appreciatively over Doggett's lean, muscled chest. He toyed with Doggett's nipples until the younger man groaned, and then began tonguing each one in turn. When Doggett couldn't take it anymore, he pulled Skinner into another hungry kiss, then pulled the older man's T-shirt free from the waistband of his trousers and over his head. Seconds later, they were both naked, hands wandering freely until Doggett began boldly stroking the tip of Skinner's cock. Skinner groaned and Doggett laughed softly, liking the way the other man's cock leapt to attention under his fingertips. Skinner pulled him into a kiss, grinding his hips against Doggett's and letting his hands wander to the agent's firm ass. He fondled Doggett roughly, then began stroking the cleft of his ass, finally letting the tip of one finger probe Doggett's tight opening.

 

"Jesus!" Doggett said, convulsively jerking his hips away, then back toward, Skinner's wandering hand.

 

"Like that?" Skinner asked wickedly, and kissed him again before he could answer. When Doggett reached out to stroke his cock, Skinner pulled away. "Uh-uh," he said. "Me first, remember?" Then he maneuvered Doggett so that he half-leaned, half-reclined at the foot of the bed, facing Monica. He spread the younger man's legs wide apart and knelt between them. "I want to watch while you come in my mouth," he told Doggett, and his voice was almost a purr. "And I want Monica to see it, too."

 

Then he leaned forward and began slowly and thoroughly tonguing Doggett's straining cock. Doggett could only alternately moan and sigh as Skinner worked him over. The A.D. spent several minutes lapping the length of Doggett's cock before he began licking and sucking his balls. Then he turned his attention to the tip of Doggett's cock, circling the rim of it with his tongue before taking the whole length of it into his mouth.

 

Doggett could feel his balls tightening and knew he wouldn't last much longer under Skinner's skilled ministrations. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been given such a thorough blowjob, though he wasn't thinking too clearly just at the moment. He focused on Monica, who was watching the action like she'd been hypnotized, then cried out again when Skinner deep-throated him. That pushed him over the edge to orgasm. He didn't have time to warn Skinner before he exploded, but Skinner didn't seem to mind, swallowing Doggett's cum, then tenderly licking him clean.

 

The room had almost stopped spinning when Skinner was kissing him again, licking his lips apart to slip his warm tongue into Doggett's mouth. Several kisses later, Doggett had Skinner pinned back to the mattress as he began dropping kisses over the older man's chest and shoulders. He lingered at Skinner's nipples, tonguing them until they were full and swollen, and then bit each one lightly, loving the way Skinner groaned as he teased him. His hands and mouth wandered down the other man's abdomen until he licked the rim of Skinner's navel. He could feel the tension building in Skinner's stomach and legs and he laughed softly. "Paybacks are a bitch, Walt," he said, and began outlining the length of Skinner's cock with the tip of his tongue, remembering the way he'd been tormented the night before.

 

Skinner laughed until Doggett began gently lapping at his balls, then he moaned and began thrusting his hips toward Doggett's mouth. Doggett kept teasing him until Skinner finally moaned, "For Christ's sake, John! Please – " And then he took Skinner into his mouth, greedily sucking and tonguing the straining shaft as he gently massaged his balls with one hand. He was absolutely ruthless, and soon Skinner was tossing and turning, unable to keep still as Doggett suckled him. Within minutes, Skinner was stuttering Doggett's name and then, with a shout, he exploded.

 

Monica watched as the two men fell into each other arm's, aroused beyond words at what she'd witnessed, and wondering how they could be so hungry for her at the same time they wanted each other so much. She wanted to join their embrace, but worried she'd be intruding if she did.

 

A few minutes later, Doggett held out his hand to her and he and Skinner drew her down to the bed in between them. Their arms and legs intertwined and she relaxed, listening to them breathe and feeling their thrumming pulses as they curled together.

 

Skinner kissed them each tenderly. "You're both so beautiful," he said softly. "You can't imagine how long I've wanted this."

 

Doggett kissed his fingertips. "Tell us," he demanded, and Monica nodded, suddenly unable to speak.

 

"Since the first time I saw you," Skinner said, and laughed. "It was the damnedest thing. I've been in love with men and women in my life, but never both at once."

 

They all fell silent at the import of Skinner's words, and then Doggett gently stroked Skinner's cheek. "I've wanted Monica for a long time. And I knew I needed you the first day I walked into the X Files," he confessed. "I don't want this to end here."

 

It was Monica's turn, and she had no idea where to begin. For once, she was absolutely tongue-tied about explaining her own emotions.

 

Men must feel like this all the time, she mused, and then jumped in.

 

"John, you and I both know how long we've been attracted to each other, and when it started being something more. I've been waiting for you to come to me since I got out of the hospital," she said, and squeezed Doggett's hand. "Walter, I've always been so aware of you, but I never let myself think about what I felt. Every time I felt you looking at me, I pushed it away. This is all so new to me that I can't even imagine the next step. But I know I want there to be a next step."

 

They spent the next several minutes exchanging kisses, and when they finally drew apart to catch their breath, Monica could only think that she'd never felt so safe and so cherished before in her life. She sighed and the three of them snuggled more tightly together as Skinner pulled the covers up to tuck them all in, just as he had the night before.

 

"We'll find a way to make this work," he told Doggett and Monica. And they believed him.

 

**III: Three Corners: Digging Out**

 

"That smells great, gorgeous," John Doggett said, and lightly kissed the back of Monica Reyes's neck. "So do you." He kept nuzzling her until she laughed.

 

"Walter's going to be here any minute, you goof," she said, pushing him away. "Why don't you set the table?"

 

She could hear his mock-grumble as he obediently headed for the dining room. "Work, work, work..."

 

Monica smiled and gave the Alfredo sauce another stir. She'd start the pasta when Skinner arrived, she decided, and turned the heat down under the sauce. The salad was made. The bread was warming. The wine was chilling. Skinner was bringing dessert.

 

Doggett had already laid a fire and was almost finished setting the table, she noted.

 

All they needed was Skinner.

 

Six months ago, a few glasses of wine and six feet of snow had been all the encouragement they'd needed to fall into bed together. Now Monica couldn't imagine life without her two men, and she knew in her bones that they felt the same about her.

 

It's good, she decided. Weird, but good.

 

She stacked a few used pots and pans and utensils in Doggett's kitchen sink. They spent weekends at his house, usually. It cut down on the dangers of snooping neighbors.

 

Doggett came back into the kitchen. "What next?" he said.

 

"Want to load these into the dishwasher, or wait?"

 

"Let's get it over with," Doggett said. He couldn't abide dirty dishes in the sink. And he sincerely loved the dishwasher Monica and Skinner had nagged him into buying, both as a token of their presence in his life and as a means to save him from ever washing another dish by hand.

 

He's much too practical, Monica thought fondly as she watched him work. But God, he's hot.

 

"Do I get a kiss for finishing my chores?" he asked, slipping his arms around Monica's waist.

 

"Hmm. Play your cards right, Marine, and you'll get a lot more than that," she promised, and sighed as their lips met.

 

Several kisses later, Monica was dimly aware of Skinner's knock at the door. He let himself in, as usual, and shook his head, smiling, as they ignored him to continue kissing. He hung his coat in the hall closet and then pulled off his jacket and tie and hung those up as well.Then he joined the action in the kitchen. He slipped an arm around both their shoulders, and when they drew apart, he smiled. "Hi, honey, I'm home." He kissed each of them thoroughly. "What's for dinner?"

 

 

The gleam in Skinner's eyes made Monica wonder if pasta had been such a good idea; it made some people sleepy, and she wanted her men wide awake tonight. Skinner had been in L.A. at a conference for the last week, and Doggett had been out of town on a case. This was their first night together in longer than she cared to count. She'd caught a glimpse of them earlier in the day at the Hoover, but this was the first time she'd been close enough to touch, and she really, really wanted to touch.

 

She listened to the two men grouse about life on the road as she finished dinner, shooing them away when they volunteered to help. Monica liked cooking for other people; most days, she considered it a character flaw. Tonight, it was a bonus.

 

Doggett had barely finished complaining about the incompetence of the local police on his last investigation when the pasta was finished. Skinner had already poured the wine and put the salad on the table.

 

Doggett had set three places, but Skinner pulled Monica onto his lap. "Think of the work we're saving John's dishwasher," he said, and fed her a bite of salad. Doggett watched and laughed as Skinner fed her during the rest of the meal, and she was content to snuggle on his lap as he stole kisses between bites.

 

As they finished the meal, Doggett asked, "Weren't you supposed to bring dessert, Walt?"

 

There was a definite twinkle in Skinner's eyes when he answered, "I'm here aren't I?"

 

Monica grinned. "I think we should have dessert in front of the fire," she said, and surprised Skinner with a slow, soft kiss. She stood and took his hand, then Doggett's, and led them into the living room. Doggett had already spread a quilt out on the floor, and now he tossed down a few pillows from the couch.

 

"You two get comfortable," he said. "I'll start the fire."

 

Skinner stretched out on the quilt, pulling Monica with him. They snuggled as they watched Doggett light the gas fire. When he joined them, Skinner drew him into a kiss. "I've missed you both," he murmured, leaving Doggett's lips for Monica's. Then she and Doggett were kissing again, and at some point, they were working together to undress Skinner, who was delighted by their efforts.

 

They stretched out on either side of him to stroke and kiss his bare chest. Skinner luxuriated in their attention, stroking their hair and murmuring encouragement as they demonstrated their affection. He groaned when Monica began sucking one nipple, and then lifted his hips to help Doggett ease his trousers off. Then Doggett pulled his briefs off and one hand immediately wandered to Skinner's cock. The older man moaned when Doggett began stroking him and exclaimed, "Jesus!" when Monica slipped her hand between his legs to gently squeeze his balls.

 

"You two are going to kill me," he gasped, and they laughed, then bent to begin sucking his nipples again as they toyed with him.

 

When Skinner couldn't take it anymore, he sat up, pulling Doggett with him. "You're wearing entirely too many clothes, blue eyes," he said, and began unbuttoning Doggett's shirt. When he had pulled off the other man's shirt and T-shirt, he turned purposefully to Monica. "And so are you, angel." He tugged the black silk dress she wore over her head and tossed it aside, then turned back to admire her. Since tonight was a special occasion, she had dressed the part, complete with a black lace bra and matching panties. Her sheer black thigh-high stockings were banded with lace.

 

Being ogled by two men was very arousing, Monica thought, and smiled invitingly as they looked her over. She liked nice lingerie, but she only bothered with the serious stuff when she didn't actually plan on keeping it on for very long.

 

Doggett spoke first. "Is that for our benefit?"

 

"Actually, it's more for mine, but I'm in a generous mood," she said.

 

Doggett nodded thoughtfully. "Sharing is a good thing," he said, and drew her into a kiss.

 

He maneuvered her until she was cradled between the two men. She leaned back into Skinner's arms as Doggett's lips wandered to her throat and the tops of her breasts. Skinner's arms were around her waist and she felt one of his hands slide slowly to her thigh. She sighed as Skinner began softly kissing her shoulders, and his hands traveled back up her body to slide her bra straps off her shoulders, then he began kissing her again.

 

Doggett stole another kiss, and then bent to unfasten the front clasp of her bra. When the fabric slipped apart, he and Skinner pulled the bra off completely and Doggett smiled appreciatively as he watched Skinner's hands immediately slide up to cup Monica's bare breasts. Skinner gently stroked her nipples with his thumbs and Monica groaned at the sensation. Knowing Doggett was watching just made the pleasure that much more intense, and when Skinner began gently pinching her nipples with the tips of his fingers, she couldn't help but cry out.

 

"Like that, angel?" Skinner murmured. "Let's see if we can make it better." He looked at Doggett and the other man smiled and trailed his fingertips up Monica's parted thighs to stroke the waistband of her panties. He eased her hips up and pulled her panties off. "Let's leave the stockings on," he said and Skinner said, "Oh, yeah." Skinner slid back and Monica was half-reclining in his arms as Doggett stretched out between her legs. He began kissing her thighs and she groaned, "Oh, yes," and moaned again when he kissed her mound. Then he began circling her clit with the tip of his tongue as Skinner resumed tweaking and teasing her nipples. Doggett worked slowly and steadily to bring her to the brink, but Skinner played a little more roughly and soon she was tossing and turning under their combined ministrations, thrusting her hips eagerly toward Doggett's hungry mouth.

 

She looked down at Doggett's dark head resting between her thighs and he looked up. His shockingly blue eyes burned into her as he flicked his tongue over the length of her swollen clit. She could feel the orgasm just about to rush through her body as Skinner murmured, "Give it to us now, angel," and when he roughly pinched her nipples, she screamed and came.

 

When she could breathe again, Skinner's arms were wrapped tight around her waist and he was kissing her shoulders and throat. Doggett's head rested on her abdomen and he was stroking her hips, making soothing noises as he caressed her.

 

Monica might have floated away if they hadn't been holding her so tight. She took Skinner's hand in hers and with the other, stroked Doggett's spiky black hair. "You're incredible," she said. "Thank you both." She turned her head just enough to kiss Skinner, who responded enthusiastically. That kiss had barely ended when she found Doggett was sitting up and waiting to claim her mouth.

 

Caught between her two men again, Monica could feel their erections pressing into her body. She was growing more and more intrigued by the idea of taking two men at once, but she wasn't quite ready to make that leap. Doggett, though, had an idea.

 

He kissed Monica softly, then leaned over to kiss Skinner. "I want you both," he said, and Skinner immediately smiled. Monica didn't understand, and seeing her confusion, Doggett laughed softly. "I want to be inside you, gorgeous, while Walt's inside me."

 

"A Doggett sandwich," Skinner rumbled. "My favorite flavor." He kissed the younger man hungrily. "Is the lube still in the bedroom?"

 

Doggett nodded. He slipped one arm around Monica's shoulders and took Skinner's hand and led them both to the bedroom.

 

Monica was a little nervous. In all the months they'd been together, they had always fucked in pairs. She had watched the first time the two men had coupled, with Skinner skillfully taking Doggett, and had found it incredibly arousing.

 

Now they were at the bedroom door, and it was time for more kisses. Doggett kissed Monica first, then turned to Skinner, and the two men were all over each other, hands and mouths wandering over bare skin and hard muscle. They were both panting when they drew apart and Monica had the sudden feeling she might not be needed just at the moment.

 

But her men had other ideas. They each took her hand and led her to the bed. The three of them stood at the edge of the bed, Doggett in the middle. Monica wrapped her arms around him and as much of Skinner as she could reach. She kissed Doggett's throat, then dropped a series of kisses over his shoulders to his chest. She took one nipple into her mouth and suckled it hungrily, then the other, and within in minutes, she was teasing both Doggett's nipples, using her mouth and her hands. Skinner was nuzzling Doggett's shoulders and Doggett groaned and began rubbing his hips gently between them. Monica slipped to her knees as Skinner pulled the lube out of the nightstand drawer. She planted several soft kisses over Doggett's abdomen, and then licked the ridges of his hipbones gently. She let her tongue ip into his navel and felt Doggett tense, then relax as Skinner began gently rubbing the rim of his opening with lubricant. She kissed Doggett's thighs, listening to him groan as Skinner worked his fingers in and out of his hot, tight opening. Doggett's cock was hard and huge and Monica wanted very much to taste it. But she doubted Doggett would be able to stand her mouth and Skinner's fingers, so she restrained herself. But she couldn't resist fondling Doggett's balls as Skinner gently worked two fingers in and out of his ass, turning and twisting his hand to loosen Doggett up enough to take his cock.

 

Skinner reached deep inside Doggett, stroking his prostate gland until the younger man jerked and cried out. "Like that, huh?" he teased and drew his fingers out slowly. Doggett groaned at the loss and Skinner obligingly slid his fingers back in. Monica watched Doggett carefully and when he leaned his back on Skinner's shoulder she began lightly tickling his balls. He made a sound somewhere between a groan and a sob and she and Skinner both laughed.

 

"C'mon, you two," Doggett gasped. "You're killin' me here."

 

But they weren't done teasing him just yet. Monica blew a warm stream of breath from his balls up the length of his cock and Skinner thrust his fingers in and out more quickly, forcing another groan from Doggett's throat.

 

"Please," he begged, and Skinner laughed and demanded softly, "Please what, John?"

 

Doggett shivered as the tip of Monica's tongue slowly traced his shaft. "Please fuck me," he groaned.

 

"Sure you're ready for us?" Skinner teased, probing more deeply. "Are you sure you can take us both?"

 

Doggett half-growled as Monica began gently tonguing his balls. "Yes, please. Now!"

 

Skinner smiled at Monica and nodded, and she stood again. "I'll take you first, blue eyes, and then you'll take Monica," he said.

 

Monica scooted back on the mattress as the two men knelt on the bed. Doggett was almost panting as Skinner slipped his arms around him. He hugged the younger man briefly, then his hands began wondering over the long, lean body as he nibbled Doggett's ear. Doggett bent forward and Monica watched, hardly breathing as Skinner rubbed his cock with lube and then thrust firmly into Doggett's waiting ass. He and Doggett both gasped at the entry, and Doggett groaned as Skinner thrust once, twice and three times into him before standing still. "Now you," Monica," Skinner said, breathless.

 

Doggett straightened up, still impaled on Skinner's cock, and leaned back against the other man as he reached for Monica. She straddled him carefully, feeling more than a little self-conscious, but Doggett was in no mood for modesty. He grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his straining cock and Monica cried out when he entered her. For a few heartbeats, they were all thrusting awkwardly into one another, then they settled into a slow rhythm. Monica half-wrapped her legs around Doggett and rode him with a growing confidence. She could feel Skinner's thrusts into Doggett's body and the sensation made her groan.

 

"Can you feel me, Monica?" Skinner asked and she answered, breathless, "God, yes."

 

A few more heartbeats and she and Skinner were riding Doggett relentlessly. Doggett groaned, unable keep his hips still as his two lovers ground into him. "It's so good," he gasped, trying not to come before they did. Monica's face was flushed and he could see she was nearing orgasm. Somehow he began stroking her clit as she fucked him and she cried out, working herself closer and closer to the peak. He felt her pussy tightening around his cock and he urged her to come. "Give it up for me, gorgeous. Give it to me now. Give it to me – " and then she was crying his name and grinding her hips against his cock as she came. Moments later, Doggett exploded, pouring into her,

and then he heard Skinner groan and felt one last hard thrust before Skinner's warm cum filled him.

 

Doggett and Skinner nearly fell forward, but Doggett caught himself before Monica was crushed beneath them. He was almost numb from the intensity of his orgasm, and he wondered if the others felt the same way. Skinner had him caught in a crushing embrace and Monica's legs were still half-wrapped around him. They stayed locked together for several minutes until Skinner was able to stand straight up. He withdrew gently from Doggett, kissed the nape of his neck and whispered, "I'll get a towel."

 

Trembling, Doggett leaned forward to kiss Monica once, then twice before easing out of her. She sighed when he withdrew and he wondered whether it was from relief or regret.

 

She opened her eyes to look at him, and drew him down to the bed with her. He rested his head on her shoulder, and they held tight until Skinner came back with the towel.

 

Skinner cleaned them both up gently, then tossed the towel into the hamper. He stretched out next to Doggett, who rolled onto his side, pulling Monica with him. The three of them snuggled, legs intertwined. Skinner reached across Doggett to stroke Monica's hip, then his hand slid to her thigh. He slipped one fingertip under the lace band of her stocking. "These are really hot," he murmured, struggling to stay awake. "Thank you for wearing them."

 

Monica glanced down, surprised to see she still had the stockings on. "I forgot I was wearing them," she said, and laughed.

 

"We didn't," Doggett said. He sounded tired, but happy, and Monica and Skinner both laughed and snuggled closer to him. Doggett kissed Monica on the forehead, and then lifted Skinner's hand to his lips to kiss the fingertips. "That was incredible. Thank you."

 

Monica kissed the spot where she could best hear his heartbeat. "Anytime, blue eyes," she said, and felt, rather than saw, both her men smile at the endearment. Then she reached down and pulled the covers up over them all. This was usually Skinner's task, but she suddenly felt very protective.

 

"Walter? John?" Both men murmured in response. "I love you." She felt their dual embrace tighten and sighed, then burrowed deeper into Doggett's chest. Within minutes, they were all asleep.

 

 


End file.
